


Oblivion Correction

by UniqueChimera



Series: Selected Outtakes of the End of Days [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - FGO fusion, Crossdressing, HESSIAN LOBO BBY, M/M, Shinjuku Arc, Songxiao Reverse Itty Bitty Bang 2020, background wangxian - Freeform, so much fgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: Song Lan's a 3 meter werewolf, Xiao Xingchen's the Headless Horseman, Lan Wangji's in a dress, and Wei Wuxian's along for the ride.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Series: Selected Outtakes of the End of Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Songxiao Reverse Itty Bitty Bang 2020





	Oblivion Correction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf's...groom?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698995) by Fairytalesgonewild. 



> Thank you so much to the songxiao reverse ibb mods!!!!  
> SO MUCH fgo nonsense!!!  
> Thanks to sunny_parasol for telling me about this!!

Xiao Xingchen is ill-suited to be an Avenger - too calm, too given to diplomacy where bloodshed would suffice. It’s why he’s so grateful for Song Lan, who can summon fury at the drop of a hat. 

When they have to fight he fists one hand in Song Lan’s sleek ruff, clutches his head with the other, and hopes for the best. 

It’s a decent strategy. Song Lan is a gifted duellist even as a three meter wolf. They have absorbed enough errant ghosts to be a threat to the more formidable creatures roaming this city, but Xiao Xingchen still worries. If they are not careful they will become desperate, and if they are desperate the odds that one of them will discharge their Noble Phantasm is far too high.

Song Lan growls.  _ You’re thinking too loud again. _

Xiao Xingchen chuckles. “Apologies.”

_ No need. _

Song Lan turns a corner. Gutted neon signs wink at them, promising ramen and half off on used books. The real Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen would have been bewildered by them. They had lived two hundred years ago, before lightbulbs and locomotives. Xiao Xingchen had died amidst New England pines, while Song Lan had drawn his last breath caught between wolf and man on the banks of Dongshan Bay.

“Do you think the real versions of us would have liked each other?” Xiao Xingchen asks.

Song Lan tilts his head, fixing Xiao Xingchen with one burning blue eye.

_ Xingchen. You are thoughtful, kind and above all just. _ He bares his teeth.  _ If the original Song Lan disliked you, he would be a fool. _

Xiao Xingchen hides his face in the crook of his elbow to mask his blush.

Their bond ripples with Song Lan’s amusement.  _ You don’t need to hide. _

“I know,” Xiao Xingchen mumbles. He glances at the street ahead of them. They’re almost at an intersection. Just a little further and they’ll be at the rogue Heroic Spirits’ hideout. 

Xiao Xingchen shudders. He and Song Lan barely qualify to be Heroic Spirits. The stories that gave them form were urban legends at best, a far cry from the towering myths most Heroic Spirits drew on. If they had to face one of them without planning—

“Hey, Lan Zhan, someone’s here!”

Damn it.

The Heroic Spirit who spotted them saunters towards them. His red and black robes swirl around him, his crimson ribbon rippling as he moves. He skips on air, his feet never touching the ground. The man next to him—who is not a Heroic Spirit, curious—smooths his tattered pink dress with a tattooed hand.

“Wei—Avenger,” he says. “Enough.”

The Heroic Spirit—who is apparently an Avenger—pouts. 

The man in the dress directs a pointed look at Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen.

“Fine,” the Avenger says. “Have it your way,  _ Master. _ ”

Master?

Xiao Xingchen lifts his head to get a better look. The Avenger shudders. “Hey, warn a guy when you do that!”

Xiao Xingchen ignores him. He squints. Those tattoos on the man’s hand do look like Command Seals. In different circumstances, they would be a symbol of the man’s right to command a Servant in righteous conquest. Here, it’s a death sentence.

“You are a Master,” Xiao Xingchen says, looking at the man for confirmation.

The man nods. The Avenger looks at the man, then Xiao Xingchen, then back to the man. He floats over to the man, grabs him by the shoulders, and shakes him.

“He’s holding his head the way Nie Huaisang holds footballs! Don’t act like this is normal!”

The man—no, the Master—stares at the Avenger. “This isn’t even the strangest thing you’ve seen today.”

“What? No, of course it is?”

The Master’s mouth twists. On someone else, it might be a smirk. “The butterflies.”

The Avenger blanches. He slumps over the Master, his forehead sinking into the Master’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me,” he mutters.

Song Lan glances at Xiao Xingchen.  _ This is all very touching, but— _

“I know.”

The Avenger’s head pops up. “You know what?” He frowns. “Were you talking to the wolf?”

Xiao Xingchen nods. “You may call us Avenger, as well.”

“Oh.” The Avenger’s face transforms into a rictus of sympathy. “Oh, god, I’m sorry.”

To be an Avenger is to be defined by past vengeance. It is endless, stifling agony. Xiao Xingchen had never expected to meet someone else who understands.

Xiao Xingchen smiles. He will have to fight this Avenger—their orders are clear, and unfortunately inviolable—but if they survive he will remember his kindness.

“Thank you,” he says. He squares his shoulders. “We cannot let you pass peacefully. We have—we are bound.”

The Avenger’s face softens. “I understand,” he says. “You aren’t the first Heroic Spirit we’ve met.”

Xiao Xingchen suppresses a shiver. So they’ve fought at least one other Heroic Spirit and emerged victorious. That does not bode well for them. 

_ Xingchen.  _ Song Lan is looking straight ahead, but his voice in Xiao Xingchen’s thoughts is urgent.  _ We cannot hold back. _

Xiao Xingchen tightens his hand in Song Lan’s fur. He knows.

“It was nice to meet you, Avenger,” he says.

“We’re past that, don’t you think?” The Avenger grins. “Call me Wei Wuxian.”

Xiao Xingchen inclines his head. Since it’s nestled in his arm, the effect is a bit compromised. He hopes the sentiment comes through regardless.

“My true name is Xiao Xingchen,” he says, “and this is Song Lan.” Song Lan growls in affirmation. “You may know us as the Headless Horseman and Lobo the King of Currumpaw. We are revenge and fury made flesh.” He reaches for the scythe nestled in Song Lan’s jaw. Song Lan opens his mouth and howls.

In front of them, black smoke is curling around Wei Wuxian and his Master. Wei Wuxian is playing something on a flute.

Whatever they are doing, it does not matter. Xiao Xingchen closes his eyes and grips the scythe. He can feel hot tears drying on his cheeks.

“Frieren Scharfrichter. Reap heads with a single strike.”

Xiao Xingchen is a poor Avenger, but he is an excellent god of death.


End file.
